


Your Daddy Loves You

by HimeBee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Bubble Bath, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Genji Is Reader's Actual Father, Incest, Object Penetration, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Public Sex, Reader Is Not A Minor, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: Your daddy, Genji, loves you very much and does not hesitate to show it. Even if youarespoiled rotten. You're his little princess!(Genji is the reader's actual father).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sin. Sin. Pure sin. Genji is a great father, but this is just sinful garbage. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Y'ALL ARE MAKING ME FEEL SO BAD OMG AJSJSVSV_

"Can we get something to eat, daddy?"  
"Yes, _Hime_." 

"Can I have a hug, daddy?"  
"Of course, _Hime_." 

"Can I have a kiss, daddy?"  
" _Hai, Hime_. Come here." 

 

You were so very spoiled by your daddy, and you both knew it. A spoiled little princess who demanded his full attention without the need of even fixing her lips to say anything.

Whenever you asked for something, your daddy never hesitated to do whatever his precious princess demanded. Well, "demanded" was an overstatement, considering you barely had to demand for anything. No matter how big or small the request, it was fulfilled.

 

Although most of the time you just begged for attention, Genji didn't mind providing every ounce of affection he had one bit. You were an overgrown, spoiled little princess, and Genji loved you endlessly.

 

Currently, you were both sitting outside on the balcony and enjoying autumn's colorful breeze. It was chilly, yet not too frigid to enjoy the creamy taste of ice cream. You pestered your daddy until he finally broke and bought you one, even buying a cup for himself. 

You sat yourself down in his lap with your back against his metal chest as you lapped at your sweet, frozen treat. Your floral dressed flowed out once the wind picked up a little, promoting you to lean back further into his chest with a contented sigh leaving your cold lips. 

 

"Thank you so much, daddy!" With your head tilted back far enough, you were able to stare up at his handsome, visor-less face. You offered a cute smile before leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

Genji chuckled softly, staring down at your innocent expression whilst you peppered his face with sweet, cold little kisses. 

"If you do not focus on eating, your ice cream will melt, _Sakura_." Your cone was already beginning to become soft and melt, but that was the last thing on your mind now. 

 

With enthusiasm, your persistent smooching only increased when you noticed your daddy becoming quite fond of your plump lips against his face. 

"Are you just gonna stare at me, daddy? Can't you give me some kisses too?" Genji chuckled again, setting down his cup of ice cream in favor of gripping your soft hips in both of his hands. 

 

"If that ice cream spills on your new sundress, I will not hesitate to punish you, little _Koneko_." The cyborg murmured, scarred lips capturing your own as he decreases the distance between you both. 

 

With a small noise of appreciation, you eagerly return the kiss, tilting your neck a little to the side for a more comfortable position. One hand caressed the side of his mask, while your other held a steady grip on your waffle cone. At the mention of punishment, your entire body tenses up slightly. 

 

Just to tease, you began to lightly bounce up and down in his lap. The none-too-subtle movements make that cute little ass of yours rub down on the special plate covering his crotch, the sudden pressure causing the piece of metal to uncomfortably suppress his cock. 

"Watch yourself, [Your Name]." Mere whispered warnings as his warm breath brushed against your lips, right before his own trailed down your neck. Genji wasted no time in sinking his teeth into you as another warning. 

 

"D-daddy!" Your body twisted as you squirmed in his lap incessantly, a small hand gripping his shoulder to keep yourself steady. Still, you held onto the gradually melting cone in your grasp. 

"You are being a bad girl, _Hime_... I thought you were my good little girl?" You nodded your head frantically, a knot of pleasure already growing in your lower belly. 

"I _am_ your good little girl, daddy!" The hands that held your hips teasingly ran up your sides until your soft breasts were within his grasp. 

 

Your short dress did little to cover your lower body as the bottom of the outer garment began to ride up slightly, exposing your thighs to the cool air. 

"Is that so? Well, you should act like it." Before you can retort, your breath is taken away in an instance once you felt those nimble, cybernetic fingers prodding at your bare pussy lips. The two digits slipped inside so easily, it made your daddy hum in amusement. 

 

"So you're a good girl, are you? Good girls wear panties underneath their clothes, _Hime_..." Well, he had you there. There was little you could say in your defense as he began scissoring his fingers deeper inside of you. 

"Not to mention you have no bra on either." He pinched an already pebbled nipple between his fingers for added emphasis, drawing a needy whine from your throat. You knew you wouldn't last long due to all the teasing prior.

 

In an attempt to steady your breathing, you lean back further into your daddy's chest as your own heaved with each shaky inhale you took. You were already unraveling fast, but when a thumb was added in addition to that scissoring motion inside your pussy, your form trembled as you came violently. 

 

That sopping little cunt of yours clamped down on his fingers, walls spasming until you finally slacked against his strong, cybernetic body. 

"Daddy?" _Drip_.  
"Yes, my little cherry blossom?" _Drip... Drip_.  
"...I dropped my ice cream cone."


	2. Festive Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you _really_ think he had forgotten about your punishment? Oh no, no, no. Not by a long shot, buttercup.
> 
>  
> 
> _Yes, Genji is waterproof!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sin to dump in the sin trash bin along with myself! Yayy, I can't believe I did this omg xD

You were in the middle of a bubble bath when your daddy asked you if you wanted to go to the park later in the day. He knew amusement rides, stuffed animals, and other cute prizes were your weakness. You easily said yes, throwing up a few bubbles in the tub so they stuck on Genji's face. 

"Watch yourself, _Hime_ , I may just have to come in there if you keep playing around instead of cleaning yourself." You splash him with water this time, giggling when a surprised grunt came from his mouth. 

 

"Come in and play with me, daddy!" How cute.

"So you want to play, is that it?" You nod enthusiastically, holding a small rubber duckie in your hands to show him.

"...Okay. Move over, _Koneko_." If you wanted to play, he would oblige you.

Not to mention you still had a punishment in store for you, but that would come later.

 

Genji slips in the tub, pulling you into his lap with ease once the water finally settled. You leant back into his chest, enjoying the warmth blooming there due to the soapy water. 

"Are you comfortable, _Hime_?" You nod silently with a small grin on your face, which caused the cyborg to raise an eyebrow.

 

"Use your words, little girl." His palms were over your breasts before you could even speak, making your brain a little hazy. 

He squeezed them roughly, pulling you back harder against his metal chest. So unfair... How did he expect you to speak if he was touching you like that?

"Ngh, d-daddy! You're not being very n-nice.." You turn your head to the side, pouting and squirming around more in the lukewarm water. 

 

"Have you forgotten about your punishment so quickly, [Your Name]? It is still to come. For now, rinse off and go get dressed. We are going to the park soon." 

"Yes, daddy.." You had nearly forgotten about your punishment, too enthused about the park. 

Genji noticed your change in moods and chuckled whilst running his artificial fingers through your wet hair. 

"Run along now, _Hime_. We do not want to wait in a long line, now do we?" You nod your head in agreement, maneuvering around to climb out of the tub comfortably. 

 

"Oh, and [Your Name]?" Your upper half was halfway out the bathtub, ass jutting out as you clutched the edge of the tub. 

Genji's voice brought your attention back to him, commanding you turn around to face him. In the midst of turning, you're able to see a small, white device being pushed _deep_ inside of your pussy. 

 

You have to grip the tub harder to keep from falling over and spilling water everywhere. 

"W-what was that for, daddy?" The white pill was buzzing lowly inside of you all of a sudden, causing a low moan to spill from your lips as you continue to hold onto the edge for dear life. 

"This, my dear, is your punishment."

 

 

\--

 

 

Today was much warmer than yesterday, and you were quite thankful for that. You could finally wear that pretty, knee-length floral skirt without freezing to death. There was a light breeze present, but that did not deter you from wearing sandals, and a crop top that was sleeveless with ruffles around the shoulders. It made you feel cute!

You were really hoping that your outfit was cute enough to your daddy. Then again, he thought all your outfits were adorable, so he's kind of bias. 

 

In the first few seconds of entering the park, you make a beeline for the prize games. There was a bottle game, a targets game, crane machines and the likes; all showcasing adorable plushies! You point toward the moving targets game while tugging on Genji's jacket sleeve. 

"Do you think you could beat that game, daddy? I _really_ want that pink bunny!" To win the game, he would have to hit five out of ten moving targets. The targets were fairly small, but you had faith in him. 

 

"Of course, _Hime_. If the bunny is what you want, then the bunny is what you shall have." It didn't take much coercion on your part, which was to be expected. Spoiled rotten.

Another thing to be expected was Genji winning the game, landing a perfect shot on all ten targets as if it was just as easy as breathing. 

"Here you are, princess. A pink bunny just as you requested." He hands you the bunny with a gentle smile, and you immediately hug it to your chest. 

 

"Thank you, daddy!" The bunny was so cute and soft, its fur emitting a scent similar to strawberries. 

"Can we ride on the Merry-go-round now?" 

"Of course. Here, take my hand, baby girl." 

 

 

The line wasn't too long for the Merry-go-round, and you were also thankful for that. It was one of your favorite rides and Genji was well aware of that, which is precisely why he decided to make the ride a little more... _interesting_ for you. 

The go-round was picking up speed now, twirling the riders around in perpetual circles. You were tightly holding onto the ride's handles and laughing like a fool. 

 

Your giggles soon evolved into short, startled moans as your body jolted forward, and it definitely wasn't from the ride.

"What's the matter, _Sakura_? You look... tense." His voice was in your ear and you hadn't even seen him move closer. 

"D-daddy..." That device was buzzing harder inside of you like a nest full of angry bees. Why _now_?

 

The vibrations accompanied by the bumping and whirling of the ride was enough to make you cum. You feel yourself succumbing to the pleasure, but before you can reach that delicious orgasm, the vibrator stills again. All you could do was toss your head back and whine like a spoiled child who had been told "no".

"If you cum without my say so, I will make sure your punishment is _much_ worse than this. Do you understand me, _Koneko_?" His words were akin to the quiet growls of a tiger, rumbling in his chest like thunder as he spoke directly into your ear. 

 

No one could hear anything that was being said between you two, yet the thought of someone seeing the dark blush on your cheeks and the way your thighs rubbed together harshly was exciting. _Too_ exciting... 

"Y-yes, daddy." 

 

 

You spent that entire day biting your lip, writhing and clutching at the bottom of your skirt out of pure embarrassment. You were so wet, maybe someone would be able to smell you... Genji sure could. 

"Would you like to ride the Ferris Wheel before we leave for the day, [Your Name]?" You nod frantically, hugging your strawberry bunny a little tighter. 

 

The Ferris Wheel was another one of your favorite rides, especially when the sun was sinking under the horizon. You had a great front row seat in viewing the sunset with your father, currently at the top of the wheel. 

Your cart was swaying slowly as faint carnival music played in the background, bringing life to the festive atmosphere. Thankfully, the autumn winds were not too harsh as they whipped through your hair and nipped against your skin.

You would've been content and completely relax had it not been for that vibrator still dormant inside of you. Once again, you were rudely reminded of its presence as the buzzing became more evident. It was practically thrumming inside of you now. 

 

The pleasure was so intense to the point where you could do nothing more but sit, grin and bear it. 

"Do you want to cum, _Hime_?" He was definitely enjoying your punishment with that malicious, little remote cradled in his palm. 

"Y-yes, daddy.. Please, p-pleasee.." Your voice came out as small squeaks, attempting to create some friction by rubbing your thighs together.

 

"Come here, baby girl."

Your daddy pulls you into his lap, holding your hips and resting his head on your shoulder in a subtle manner. You were beginning to grow impatient, so you start grinding your ass against him. 

"If you keep moving like that, I will not let you cum. Understand me?" He sneered quietly, and you knew you should start being more obedient instead of bratty. 

You settle for a small nod, too afraid to say anything that could possibly get you in more trouble. 

 

"Hm, good." With a thoughtful hum, his fingers pull your panties to the side far enough for them to fit inside of you. 

He moved the digits around a little before pulling out the small vibrator coated with your juices. 

"Lean up a bit for me, darling." Without question, you do as your daddy told you to. 

 

Out of pure curiosity, you peer over your shoulder to see what he's doing. Genji pulls that devilish contraption all the way out of your pussy, only to press it inside your asshole. Did he expect you _not_ to react to something like this? How the hell were you suppose to keep quiet?

"D-daddy!" Your plea came out slightly louder than you had intended, but that didn't stop him from pulling you back into his lap fully. 

You wanted to question him further, yet all thoughts you had ready to go were suddenly nonexistent as he slowly slipped his cock inside your eager pussy. You hadn't even seen him pull it out, let alone hear the zipper on his jeans.

 

"Keep your voice down." It would be a miracle if you could, really. 

Being pleasured in two places was making you extremely dizzy. You had to grip the bar in front of you to keep yourself from collapsing, still bouncing up and down on your daddy's thick cock. You began to wonder if anyone could see or hear you both right now... 

 

"This is your reward for being so good, kitten." Genji cooed sweetly, fingers digging deeper into your plush hips to get a better grip as he pounded into you. 

All you could do was sit there, trying to contain your whimpers and bracing yourself against his rough thrusting. The buzzing inside your asshole was becoming more intense as well, and you could've sworn your heart stopped for a moment. 

"I'm gonna cum, daddy.. G-gonna cum.." was the only warning you could offer before your walls were clamping down on his length, and your fists were tightening around the bar you were grasping.

 

You would've collapsed right then and there had it not been for those strong arms catching you, pulling you back against his jacket-covered chest.

"Be a good girl and stay still. Your daddy has to cum too." 

You were all too willing to be used as a fucktoy for Genji. Even when his thrusts got much quicker and brutal you stayed still, with the exception of post-orgasm trembling. 

All you could manage to do was lean your head back until it rested against his shoulder, a soft squelching sound reaching your ears. With a low growl, your daddy was spilling his seed inside of you; thick, white globs of warmth that your cunt was more than happy to drink up. 

 

"Daddy, look! Fireworks!" Genji followed the direction of your pointing just in time to see a burst of bright incendiary flickers in the evening sky.

"It's so beautiful.." You were in awe as you watched the fireworks explode, and it made Genji's face soften. You were too cute. 

"Not as beautiful as you, _Hime_." You playfully slap his shoulder, giggling at how corny the compliment was.

   

"That was _way_ too corny, daddy." 

"But it's true!" His beautiful, albeit spoiled rotten, princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback, comments and kudos are much appreciated, mi amigos~
> 
> My Tumblr: stressed-hime

**Author's Note:**

> This was deadass just a thirsty, self indulgent fic I wrote thanks to a talk I had with a friend about Genji being a great father xD Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed and feedback is appreciated~


End file.
